


Rotation

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Pon Farr, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The tables turn.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 307





	Rotation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim feels like he’s been drifting in and out of consciousness for the better part of an hour, but it’s hard to tell anymore—the day has just been one round of brutal sex after the other, until he’s lost all sense of time. His entire body’s sore from it, his heart still beating fast, lungs still struggling to breathe, his skin slick with sweat and spit and seed. Leonard’s checked in every few hours to make sure he’s surviving, and he is—Jim knew Spock would never _truly_ hurt him. But it’s come close. Spock warned him, but he still didn’t realize his beloved partner would become such a _beast_ in the midst of _pon farr_.

He feels something lightly nudging his side and groans through his hoarse throat, because he knows it’s time to go again. It’s probably been a full day already, but that’s only half of it—while he was still coherent, Spock said it would be forty-eight hours of _making love_. What they usually do is making love. _This_ has just been _fucking._

Jim still loves him, of course. Jim can feel that his _t’hy’la_ needs him, so he rolls his head to the side, peering down at Spock, who’s gently nuzzling into his side. It’s bizarrely tender, given that the last few rounds had Spock frantically clawing at him, rolling him into all sorts of new positions, holding him down and driving roughly into him. Jim always knew Spock was stronger than him, but he never realized the full extent of it until Spock literally threw him up against the wall and stormed over to engulf him. Jim’s still shaking. Jim blearily watches Spock cuddle up to him, and then Spock lifts his head and connects their eyes. Spock’s are even more dilated than Jim’s. 

Spock backs away, crawling across their stained mattress on all fours. He turns to face the end of the bed and presses his cheek down against the sheets, lifting his rear into the air. His knees open up, and one hand reaches back to part his cheeks—Jim’s breath hitches as Spock’s blunt fingertips spread his asshole apart. 

On anything night, Jim would go crazy for that view. He’d be on Spock in a heartbeat, eager to fill Spock with his tongue, his hands, his dick— _anything_. But Jim’s already come so many times that he can’t even get hard. Spock’s ass perks up, thighs trembling and cock hanging heavily between his legs. It’s almost like an animal presenting. Jim knows that at the moment, that’s precisely what Spock is: an _animal_ , enslaved to his instincts. Jim doesn’t understand. 

He murmurs, “What do you need, _t’hy’la_?” The sentiment rushes through their bond, echoing in Spock’s mind along with his ears. Spock shudders. 

He rasps, “Take me, Jim.” His cheeks clench, hole flexing. Jim moans, mentally aroused but physically exhausted. He can feel Spock pleading with him through their connection. Spock wants Jim’s cock inside him with a whimpering desperation. It’s so wild, because before, Spock _took_ what he wanted. He spent the bulk of the time rutting into Jim like a mindless dog, but there were times where he rolled Jim over and climbed onto Jim’s dick, bouncing up and down on it like it was all he ever wanted. Jim licks his cracked lips—he needs water. 

“I can’t.”

“ _Please_ ,” Spock begs, which _breaks_ Jim. Spock groans and pushes through, slurring his explanation. “You must, I... this is how the pon farr is—my day where I am ruthless, violent in my lust, and the one where the hormones dip, and it is my partner’s time. I must... I must satiate you too, Jim... fulfill you...”

Jim reaches out, touching Spock’s legs, drawing a soothing touch along his calf. Jim murmurs, “It’s okay, Spock. You satisfied me. I don’t have anything _left_.” Spock makes a terrible keening noise, dropping to the mattress and writhing in it as though he’s in pain. Jim knows he is. Nothing about _pon farr_ is easy—he was warned of that. But he promised to ride it through. He has to be strong for Spock. Has to be _the captain_. His mind reels for a solution, and he mutters, “The drawer, Spock. On the left, two down. You know where I keep them. Get the vibrator and bring it to me. I’ll take care of you.”

Spock slowly pushes back up onto his hands and knees. He nods hazily, then turns back to kiss Jim’s stomach, Jim’s chest, to snuggle into Jim’s shoulder. It’s cute enough that Jim would laugh if it didn’t hurt. He quietly adds, “Bring me water too, _t’hy’la._ ”

“Yes, Jim.” Spock kisses Jim’s cheek and obeys.


End file.
